This is Real Life
by BrokenInTwoSpiltByYou
Summary: This is Real Life - Sikowitz wants actors with experience for is next play, the gang do some growing up. Tori/Andre,Cat/Robbie,Beck/Jade.
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rung loudly, signalling the start of the first lesson – Acting. Jade hated the bell, so loud and unnecessary; she might mention it in her next video. However, Jade loved acting and she didn't mind Sikowitz, compared to her other teachers anyway. It was only when she looked up she realised she'd been daydreaming, Jade hated daydreaming. She briskly walked to class her boots clipping with the floor. Jade swooped into class slightly late, ignoring the look of annoyance on Sikowitz's face.

Beck glanced over at Jade, a questioning look etched across his face, but Jade just shrugged him off. Beck didn't pursue it, if Jade didn't want to tell him, it probably didn't matter. Beck's attention was quickly brought back to the class when Sikowitz restarted his speech.

"As I was saying," Sikowitz shot a look at Jade "next month I will be starting rehearsals for one of my biggest plays yet, it is if I do say so myself a masterpiece. However! None of you are quite up to standard acting wise."

A babble of outraged cries rippled through the classroom.

"Silence! None of you have experience in what my play is about, and if you'd let me finish I could have explained this to you. You see, my play is about a weekend in the life of several modern families. The joys of jobs, parenthood and home-owning. None of which any of you have experience in."

Beck rose his hand "I own an RV."

Sikowitz replied, rather agitatedly "Yes Beck you do own an RV, however you do not have a job or a child, same goes for the rest of you. However this lack of experience ends here! Pair up please, preferably with someone who you'll work well with for the next month."

The class shuffled about getting into appropriate pairings. Jade and Beck, Tori and Andre, Robbie and Cat, and so on.

"Okay," Sikowitz clapped his hand to get regain the group's attention "Now you're in your couples and you know the skills I am hoping for you to attain, what do you think the task will be?"

"Go shopping?" Cat offered

Jade snarled and rolled her eyes "Cat do you ever engage your brain with your mouth?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat wailed.

"Exactly, what it says." Jade replied coolly.

Sikowitz interrupted yet again; somewhat angrily "Your assignment may involve shopping Cat; however that is not all you will face! Each couple will be given a baby simulator." He indicated to a box behind him. "You have to look after these as if they were a real baby, feed them, bathe them, play with them and love them. Also you will each have a job placement in a place that you might work in when you are older and you will be given a house to live in for the next month, the size of which will be reflected by the wage you may earn when you are older. Finally, you will be off timetable on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesday and Thursdays so you can work on your placements. On Fridays you are expected to come in to school to check in with myself and your fellow students! Any questions?"

No one raised their hand, the information was still sinking in.

"Excellent now please come up, and carefully collect your babies."

Ten minutes later the couples were dotted round the room with their babies, reading some of the pamphlets Sikowitz had given them on childcare. Cat's baby was to her delight a little girl; she and Robbie had named her Lara-Rose. Cat was already in love with her and Robbie was just happy that he was going to be able to spend so much time with Cat. Tori and Andre's baby was a little boy whom they'd named Joshua, Tori was already enjoying "parenthood". Jade and Beck's baby was a little girl which Beck was pleased about and Jade secretly thrilled. After a lot of debating and research they had agreed on the name Isabel Samantha Oliver.

The bell went for the next period; however they were now off timetable so nobody moved. Sikowitz started handing out the next round of pamphlets, explaining the work placements. They were all to do with performing. Cat, Tori and Andre would be working at a recording studio in downtown Hollywood. Jade and Beck would be working in a theatre up in the theatre district, and Robbie would be working at a theatrical company specialising in ventriloquism. Excitement bubbled round the class, the placements were pretty cool! The only trouble is they would be doing full hour days who would look after their babies, surely they wouldn't be allowed to take them with them. Andre raised his hand and asked Sikowitz this.

"You will be expected to budget Andre! There are a series of 'childminders who will look after your babies for a fee. You will also have to budget for essentials like clothes and accessories for your baby, food and general bills. It is manageable as you'll all get paid enough to do it, just a skill you'll have to learn!"

Finally Sikowitz handed out keys and a brown envelope that contained $500 and any other information they'll need during the next month. As the third bell of the day went Sikowitz announced that they were free to go and find their homes and start to settle in.

"Don't forget I'll see you on Friday, have fun!" Sikowitz called after the already exiting group.

Tori and Andre

Tori had just finished clipping Joshua into his car seat. She carefully closed the car door and slipped into the passenger seat beside Andre. They exchanged smiles. They weren't officially a couple, but they were as close as, and Tori was sure that this experience however challenging would bring them even closer together.

"Okay," Andre said starting up the engine "What's the address again?"

Tori looked down at the piece of paper that had been in the envelope "32 Sycamore Hill, Hollywood."

Andre raised his eyebrows "Wow the school have gone all out! That area is super nice!"

"Good," Tori replied "I only want the best for my son!"

They both laughed. "It feels nice calling him 'our' son" Andre whispered.

"Yes it does." Tori replied in a matching tone.

They drove on in silence, neither of them cared to admit how much they liked the other, but it was a lot. After another ten minute drive. Andre turned in to a pleasant looking neighbourhood. There were houses of all sizes, many large and grand homes that obviously belonged to wealthy people. Andre kept going down this estate until they reached 32 Sycamore Hill. The house was extremely modern, but not outstandish. The house had a sky blue door, and lots of plants dotted around the garden. It was a beautiful looking house. Tori gracefully got out of the car and went round to Joshua's door. The journey had put him to sleep, Tori really didn't want to wake him, but she knew that she couldn't leave him out here when they went in to see the house so she gently nudged him awake, and without too much fuss she lifted him out of his seat. He nuzzled back down into Tori's shoulder and drifted off again, making cute little gargles in his sleep. 'Wow these babies sure are realistic' Tori thought to herself.

Andre had gone ahead and opened the door, he looked around to Tori and indicated that she should come in. They both stepped inside and gasped. The house was tastefully decorated, modern to match the exterior. The floor was white floor boards, but there were loads of white rugs dotted around to add warmth. The lounge area was done in neutral tones, the sofas were cream and looked like they could recline. There was a glass coffee table in the centre of the room and then on the back wall a large flat screen TV. Tori smiled, "Wow this place is pretty cool!"

"Come and see the kitchen-diner!" Andre called form another room. Tori navigated her way into the room, on her way she'd discovered the storage cupboard and the staircase. The kitchen was large and airy, fully equipped with loads of modern appliances the dining table was similar to the coffee table, but it was larger and obviously designed slightly differently.

"Come on lets go upstairs I really wanna see our rooms." Tori said a little impatiently, because Andre was still investigating the appliances.

Tori's arm was going slightly dead, under the weight of Joshua, still asleep on her arm, but she forgot all of this when she saw her room. It was again done in neutral tones, but unlike downstairs there was inkjets of bright colour dotted around, like cushions and other soft furnishings. The bed was a large but not dominant white four poster, which had gauzy purple curtains that you could pull around the bed for privacy or whatever. Andre's room was much the same but instead of purple and blue accents his had red and orange accents. "Like water and fire." Tori said. Joshua's room was no exception to the neutral colour scheme running through the whole house. However it did look like a baby's room, it was decked out with everything a baby could need including a trunk full of toys. The crib was white, and it had baby blue and yellow bedding with a matching mobile hanging overhead.

Tori gently placed the still sleeping Joshua into his crib, placing a friendly looking blue bear in next to him. When she looked up Andre was smiling at her, she smiled back, even though she'd never said it, she loved Andre and the next month was going to be amazing.

Beck and Jade

Beck and Jade had pretty much settled into their house. To Jade's annoyance Beck had insisted that as soon as they'd left the school that they should go to their houses to collect anything they might need for the next month however now as usual she was glad she'd listened to Beck because she didn't want to leave. Beck and Jade's house was also on Sycamore Hill, as so it seems were everyone elses as they'd saw them on arrival. All the houses were pretty much the same inside and out. But, Jade had brought some of her things from home to make it more 'homely'. Beck and Jade had separate rooms like everyone else however they'd already agreed they sleep n Jade's room. Not to do anything, just because they felt more comfortable that way. They were also going to move Isabel's cot into their room as well.

"I like this house, don't you?" Jade said to Beck.

"I do! It's nicer than I thought it'd be, this month sure is gonna be..." Beck tailed of unsure what to say.

"Interesting, challenging." Jade offered.

"Yeah." Beck laughed.

Suddenly Isabel started crying; Beck went over and attempted to soothe her. Jade decided the crying was annoying and went back downstairs, when she reached the lounge she logged on to IM, to see who was online. Jade certainly wasn't gonna give up her life for a simulator. Cat was online, 'Good, I'll see how she's getting along.' Jade thought.

_ScissorLuv:_

_Hey cat, how's things going with Lara?_

_CuteCat:_

_Hey Jade! Things are going amazing, Robbie is such a good daddy and Lara-Rose is so cute! How's things going with you and Beck?_

_ScissorLuv:_

_Great actually :] I brought some stuff from home to make our house more homely (btw where do you live)The house is pretty decent though. Our baby is however annoying, she cries loads!_

_CuteCat:_

_We live at 47 Sycamore Hill, you? Jadey! Babies are meant to cry it shouldn't be annoying its fun!_

_ScissorLuv:_

_We live at 53 Sycamore Hill, so quite close. Do NOT call me Jadey and why do you have to use so many punctuation marks? It's not my fault she annoys me..._

_CuteCat:_

_I bet by the end of this month you'll love her as much as I love Lara now which is a lot!_

_CuteCat:_

_Oops! I forgot about the punctuation marks! Sorry! :(_

_ScissorLuv:_

_Don't matter, and what do you mean I'll love her, how can you love a doll?_

_CuteCat:_

_She isn't a doll! She is yours and Beck's daughter, you love your children._

_ScissorLuv:_

_She isn't my child and anyway MY parents don't love me!_

_CuteCat:_

_Of course they do Jade, don't say such things, you are just going through a rough patch that's all. Isabel is your child!_

_ScissorLuv:_

_No Cat she is just an assignment._

_CuteCat:_

_Sorry got to go! Lara needs feeding! Bye :)_

_CuteCat is now offline_

Jade sighed; Cat was her best friend but sometimes just talking to her wears you out. She listened she couldn't hear any crying, she ventured upstairs. Beck was slowly rocking Isabel who looked asleep. He looked up wearily as she entered.

"Took a while." He laughed.

"I was IMing Cat." Jade replied.

"Cool how are her and Robbie?"

"Fine, she is going baby crazy, as I expected but that's just her I suppose."

"Yup, what do you want for dinner? I've just fed Isabel so she should be fine for now."

"We could just order a Pizza, we've got the money from Sikowitz." Jade suggested.

"Yeah okay, Pizza sounds great." Beck said.

**That's the first chapter! :) Hope you liked it, I am only going to update if I get some reviews because obviously if no one is reading this there is no point in writing more. If I do update, I can't promise when as homework varies from week-to-week and obviously that comes first but I'll try to update regularly. :) Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jade awoke with a throbbing headache, Isabel had kept both her and Beck awake most of the night with her constant crying. In all they'd probably only got an hour of sleep. Beck rolled over and looked up at Jade, his chocolatey eyes boring into hers.

"What's up babe?" He asked far too casually for her liking.

"What's up is that our 'daughter' kept us up half the night and I got like an hours sleep!" She snapped back.

"Okay sorry," Beck held up his hands in defence, "Just go back to sleep, I'll take care of Isabel."

"I can't go back to sleep we have to go to work!" Jade snapped again.

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah!" Jade said in a mocking tone, "So you better get up and get Isabel ready for nursery or wherever we are taking her, I'm going to go take a shower."

"The information in the envelope said that we should take her to a house near the school, apparently that's where all the babies can go until we finish work."

"Okay whatever, how much does it cost?"

"$30 a day I think." Beck said.

"Okay." Jade exited the bedroom, to go and use the shower.

Beck sighed, he loved Jade but she really annoyed him sometimes. He got on with preparing Isabel for the day, his shower would have to be quick, he was expected to arrive at work at 9 'o' clock and it was already 7.30.

Over at Cat and Robbie's both members of the couple were cheerfully preparing themselves for the day ahead. They already had Lara fed and dressed, and they'd both had their shower. Now they were flicking through the pamphlet to find out more about where they'll be working.

"This company sounds really cool!" Robbie said enthusiastically. "I might learn some new things, and get paid for it!"

"Hehe, yeah same! I'm gonna get to do loads of singing and it will be really fun working with Tori and Andre!" Cat relied excitedly.

Robbie smiled at Cat, he was trying to pluck up the courage to ask her out, but he'd failed so far. Suddenly he had a thought.

"I'm just going to get Rex, I'm gonna take him with me today." He said to Cat.

"Kay, kay!" Cat replied.

Robbie went up stairs and into his room, he liked it, it was a lot more grown up than the room he had at home. He swiftly went over to the trunk he started keeping Rex in (since he realised how popular he was without him) he undid the clasp and lifted Rex out not bothering to make him talk. He rarely used Rex as more than a practise tool these days. Robbie shuffled around in the trunk some more until he discovered the bag that Rex fits in. When Rex and everything else he needed for the day was safely stowed in the bag, he went back downstairs.

During Robbie's absence Cat had cleaned up the breakfast things, got her bag ready and put Lara in the coat that Sikowitz had provided them.

"We should go shopping after work today." Cat announced.

"Okay," Robbie was quick to agree, "What do you want to buy?"

"We need some food and I want to get Lara some nicer clothes."

"Well we've got that $500 Sikowitz gave us, and we get paid in two days, so we have more than enough!"

"Yay!" Cat squealed and then she kissed Robbie on the cheek, "Let's go!"

Cat lifted Lara and her bag up, positioning Lara in a comfortable position on her hip. She grabbed the keys and the envelope with the childminder's address in.

"Are you driving?" Cat asked Robbie.

"Yep we'll both go and drop Lara off, then I'll take you to work and then Andre said he'll bring you back to the childminders with them and then I'll pick you both up from there, because I finish a little bit later than you."

"Kay, kay!" Cat repeated for at least the fifth time that morning.

Robbie smiled, they exited the house. Robbie checked that the house was locked three times before he got in his car. He was very proud of his car, it was second hand but not very old. It had took him three years to save for. Cat strapped Lara in put her back in the trunk and got in beside Robbie.

When the couple arrived at the childminders Tori and Andre had already been and gone but Beck and Jade were still there, both fussing over their baby. Cat dropped Lara in the playpen and put her bag with the rest of them. Jade and Beck weren't the only ones already there but she didn't really know her classmates very well so she went over to talk to Jade and kind of ignored the other people.

"Jade! You're fussing over your baby! I told you she'd grow on you!" Cat exclaimed.

Jade suppressed her rude remark "She kept me up half the night! However she has slightly grown on me since she said my name this morning."

"She said your name! Wow that's amazing, your baby is clever!" Cat squealed.

Jade smiled, "Well what do you expect when she's got me and Beck as parents!"

They laughed, talked a little more then said their goodbyes. Robbie drove Cat to work but had to quickly leave again otherwise, he'd be late. Cat went in to the recording studio. It was huge! Full of all the mod-cons, Tori and Andre were sitting on huge couches in the waiting area engrossed in conversation.

"Hey, you two!" Cat called as she walked over to them.

"Hey lil red!" Andre and Tori looked up.

"What's happenin'?" Cat said.

"Nothing much," Tori said we were just told to sit here until a producer comes out to see us. Here sit down," Tori indicated to the space beside her.

"Thanks!" Cat said sitting down, "How's Joshua?"

"Great! It was a struggle leaving him this morning and a struggle to remember that he is only a simulator. But we really love him, don't we?" Tori said to Andre.

"Yup! I sure do love my little boy!" He smiled at both Tori and Cat.

Just as Cat was about to ask another question when a tall, middle aged man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes walked into the waiting area.

"Hi, you must be Tori, Cat and Andre from Hollywood Arts?" The trio nodded, "Come this way then my name is Marcus and I'll be your boss and mentor for the next month. You'll be assisting me and my colleague Julie in recording some of our artists and you'll get to have a go as well, so hopefully you'll learn some new skills."

They reached a smaller room with loads of equipment. Andre's eyes widened 'Wow! This is like ten times the size of my studio at home!' He thought to himself.

"This is the studio you'll be based in, it's the smallest one we have and we use it for the smaller artists who are generally recording their first album. So, every morning just come here and you'll have some work to get on with. Today will really just be observing, try and learn as much as you can and then you'll get your own tasks from then on. "Any questions?" Marcus finished and looked at the three of them who shook their head, "Good, well take those seats over there our first artist will be here soon, please feel free to ask any questions unless we are in the middle of recording!" He smiled at the group and then started bustling about.

The trio exchanged looks this was gonna be a very fun month!

**That's the second chapter, it's quite a bit shorter than the other one but this is a more regular length for me. Please don't think that because I've updated already that it will be regularly updated every day as I said my commitments change really regularly :) Please keep reviewing, they make me happy and more inclined to write more and update quickly! :) Thank you! :)**

**P.S. Please check out SparksFlyForeverAndAlways, she is an awesome writer and we are currently collaborating on a story that you should check out! :P **


	3. Chapter 3

Jade and Beck were sitting in a waiting area, the theatre was large and airy, but it was packed with things to look at: loads of old production posters, awards and much more. The couple had arrived with only minutes to spare as they'd run into traffic. Now Jade was getting agitated.

"Why hasn't anyone come out to see us?" Jade asked Beck.

"Let me go ask her," He said indicating to the receptionist.

"Okay."

Beck went to over to ask the receptionist what was going on. Jade went over what had happened that morning; she'd had her shower and had felt a lot better for it. She'd got herself dressed and went downstairs to the scene of Beck feeding little Isabel, she'd smiled, however when Beck saw her she'd handed the pot of food to her.

"What do I do with this?" Jade had asked slightly panicked.

"Just feed her like I was doing, I've got to go for my shower or we'll be really late." Beck replied soothingly, but firmly

He left her alone with their baby. She sighed and picked up the spoon, manoeuvring it into Isabel's already open mouth. She continued the process until the pot was empty. Suddenly she remembered she was supposed to wind her baby. She attempted it as best she could and then went to wash up the breakfast things. Just as she was drying her hands, Isabel called her name. Not mom or mommy or even Jade. Isabel had called her Jadey! She loathed that name and hated it whenever Cat called her, but somehow when her own "daughter" had said it, it was amazing!

Beck returned with news that they could go through now. Jade grabbed her bag and followed Beck through a wide set of doors. They followed the corridor until they were inside the theatre.

The theatre like the waiting area was large and airy. It looked like it could seat hundreds of people. Jade took it all in; soon she'd be performing in a theatre this size. Someone calling the couple interrupted her thoughts. They turned around, on the stage was a short blond woman. She signalled them over.

"You must be Jade and Beck, my interns from Hollywood Arts?" They both nodded, "Great come this was please.

Jade and Beck followed the woman across the stage and down yet another long corridor. They came out into an office. The woman led them over to two empty desks by a window.

"These are your desks, you will be helping with paper work this week and next week you'll be working out the front promoting plays that are on in the next month. Get yourself settled someone else will be over shortly to tell you what to do."

Before they had a chance to ask any questions the woman and vanished. They didn't even know her name. Beck looked at Jade and raised his eyebrows.

"This isn't the work I thought we'd be doing."

"Hmm me neither." Jade replied, looking around. She slung her bag under the desk. "It's only for one month I guess."

"Yeah..."

A younger taller woman arrived at Jade and Beck's desks. "Hello, my name is Samantha, I'll be your boss for this next month. This week you'll be doing some of the company's paper work and assembling some props for some of our plays," She saw the look on their faces, "I take it this isn't the kind of work you had in mind? They shook their heads, "Unfortunately we are just the theatre side of a production, and our company doesn't put on the plays. So, we can't offer you work doing acting."

The couple nodded, "Well what do we have to do today?" Beck asked.

"Today you will be assembling props for a play tonight. They are all flat packed but they do include instruction," She pointed to a pile of boxes, "There you go, your lunch break is at one and you are free to leave at five." With that she walked back to her own desk.

"I hate assembling furniture!" Jade snapped. "This isn't what I'll be doing when I'm older, what was Sikowitz on about?"

"I have no idea, but we better get on with this as there are loads to do." The two of them set to work, with Jade still moaning about Sikowitz.

By the end of the day Jade and Beck had just about finished, they hadn't had time for a lunch break as it took so long to assemble each prop. By the time they had picked up Isabel and paid the childminder, Jade was in a dreadful mood, moaning about every single thing. So, when Isabel started crying again, Jade lost her patience.

"I'm sick of this and it's only the second day!

"Shh, you'll only make Isabel more upset." Beck said soothingly.

"I don't care!" Jade yelled, making Isabel start crying even louder.

"Let's just get home, and you can go to bed."

"Whatever!" Jade snapped.

The rest of the gang's day had gone a lot better than Jade and Beck's. Robbie had already learn some valuable skills in the art of ventriloquism, and the bosses at the company had been so impressed with what he already knew that they'd let him assist with a children's party that afternoon. He was in an extremely happy mood as he picked up Cat.

"Hey Robbie!" Cat said loudly as she clipped Lara into her car seat.

"Hey Cat! Do you want to go straight to the mall and eat out tonight?"

"Kay kay! But we need to get some food in for the rest of the week!"

"Yeah, we can go to Aldi, on the freeway, on the way home."

"To the mall!" Cat squealed excitedly and Lara laughed from the back.

"CatCatCat!" She gurgled happily.

"!" Cat screamed with joy.

"YEAHIKNOW!" Robbie yelled with her, he turned to his 'daughter' "Well done sweetie you said your mummy's name!"

Cat leant in to the back seat and gave her daughter a hug, then she leant over to Robbie and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was so happy! Robbie blushed, now's the time he thought, but he just couldn't pluck up the courage to ask the all important question.

"Sit down now Cat and get strapped in!" Robbie said in a mock stern voice.

Cat giggled "Yes Mr Shapiro!"

They drove off in the direction of the mall.

Tori and Andre had dropped Cat off and picked up Joshua quite quickly as they were anxious to get home. They were both very tired however a conversation with Marcus only half an hour ago had them running on adrenaline.

They arrived home and fed Joshua from stuff they already had in the fridge 'We really must go shopping after work tomorrow' Tori thought. Andre washed and changed Joshua then they settled him in his playpen in the lounge. Andre grabbed the musical equipment he'd brought from home down from his room. He set it all up in the living room and then turned to Tori. Marcus had agreed that if the two of them prepared a demo by tomorrow he'd listen to it and if it was good enough show it to his bosses. This was the best opportunity they'd ever had and they didn't want to mess it up.

Cat and Robbie had just finished at the mall; Cat had insisted that they blow half of their $500 on clothes, toys and furniture for Lara. They'd had Italian for dinner which had cost another $40 but Robbie was in too happy a mood to care. Now they were on their way to the superstore. Robbie reckoned they could get away with only spending $60. As soon as they stepped inside though Robbie knew that they'd spend way more. Cat's eyes lit up, she fixed Lara's carrier onto the trolley and disappeared down the fruit and veg aisle. Robbie sighed, this was going to be and adventure!

As soon as Jade and Beck got home Jade went straight to bed, she wasn't in the mood to spend the evening with her 'daughter'. Beck sighed 'I guess I'll have to do everything tonight then' he thought to himself. He took Isabel inside and started preparing her food, 'I'll feed Isabel and then we can pop out and get some food in' he thought.

It took a little longer to feed Isabel as she was a bit sick but when they'd finished and Beck had cleaned up, she put her in her little coat, wrote Jae a note to tell her where they'd gone and set out for the mini-mart.

He bought enough food to last them till Sunday and he bought some of Jade's favourite coffee to try and cheer her up. She was trying, but they were both disappointed with their job placements, hopefully sleep and coffee will put her in a better mood. When he got home he gave Isabel a quick bath and put her to bed. Then he made sure all the shopping was away and went to bed himself. He wanted to get some sleep before Isabel woke him up.

As Robbie had predicted they'd spent well over $60 dollars on the shopping, now he was laying awake worrying about it. He wasn't sure how much they'd each get paid and they still had to pay for childcare every day. If they run out of money, they'd surely fail the assignment and probably just have to return to school. That would really upset Cat; she already loved Lara ore than she should. They'd have to talk about it.

Tori and Andre finally collapsed into their beds after 6 hours of recording. The demo was definitely filled with their best worked. They just hoped it was enough. Tomorrow would be the test of that.

**Hope you liked it, I tried not to be too repetitive but it was hard as the storylines have to be quite similar. I hope you like how the story is going so far and if you would like to suggest anything that you want to happen feel free, and if it isn't too far from what I already have in mind I will use it. Please keep reviewing, it makes me want to update faster! :)**

**Bye! :)**


	4. Sorry :(

I have tried to write another chapter for this story for about a month now, but my heart isn't in it and everything I write is poor quality. Sorry to the readers that wanted me to continue this story especially those who were nice enough to pm me. I will not be continuing with this story but I have started a different one which I hope will be well received.

Sorry this is so formal. :/

Thank you for everything :)


End file.
